Zane's Cruelty
by Masochistic Duelist
Summary: Since Zane lost to Aster and became Hell Kaiser, he changed. And one day, he hurts Syrus more than he intended. Syrus didn't realize how much his brother had changed... Warning: Corporal Punishment


**This is my first story on here, so enjoy and don't flame.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warning: Spanking; Don't like, don't read.**

Syrus was worried. Of course, he was worried a lot, but he was worried at this moment for a very serious reason. He was worried about Zane, his older brother. Zane had come back to Duel Academy to participate in the Tournament, but something about him was different. He was acting different, dueling with different cards, and in general seemed like a different person.

Syrus was pacing around outside the school building alone. He knew he wanted to talk to his brother, to find out what had happened to him, but he was nervous. He wasn't sure how Zane would react, and, frankly, Zane was starting to scare him a bit. He loved him still, of course, but he had no idea what Zane would do, and that scared him.

But Zane wouldn't hurt him. He was still Zane, wasn't he? And Zane would never hurt him.

Syrus' mind was made up, and he went in search of his brother. He found him out in woods. Zane was dueling a blue third year, Satoshi, and he appeared to be winning by a lot. Very soon, Satoshi fell, and Zane left without a word. Syrus followed him until they were alone. Zane turned to him then.

"Stop following me, Syrus." Zane called to him, glaring at him angrily.

"But Big Brother…" Syrus started, but was cut off.

"No, Syrus. Leave me alone." Zane said, turning around and continuing on. Deep down, Zane didn't want to hurt Syrus, and he couldn't be sure he wouldn't unless he wasn't near him.

Zane continued on in the opposite direction of his brother, but was stopped by two arms grabbing onto his. "Wait, Zane!"

"Let go of me!" Zane roared, striking out at his brother and slapping him across the cheek.

Syrus stumbled away from him in shock. Zane had never once struck him to harm him. Being brothers, they fought sometimes as children, but it never became physical. Syrus stood there, holding his cheek and just staring at Zane for a moment.

"I-I'll leave you alone." He stammered before running off to his dorm, tears streaming down his face. It hurt not only his cheek but his heart when Zane had slapped him. He loved his older brother, but that didn't seem like his older brother at all.

'Zane, what happened to you?' Syrus thought to himself as he went into his dorm and locked himself inside. He didn't want to see anyone. He curled up into a ball on his bed, crying softly so no one could hear. Of course, there were very few on the island who would care, and the number had decreased even more now that Zane hated him.

Zane still stood where he had been standing with Syrus. He didn't know what to think. A part of him very deep wanted to apologize, but higher up he felt he deserved it and he should move on. The part deep down nagged at him until he decided he needed to go and make sure his brother was alright. Either that, or hint to one of his friends to check on him. Jaden would be perfect for that.

Zane went in search of Jaden, not wanting himself to do the dirty work. After twenty minutes, he found Jaden dueling a yellow student who thought he had an easy win.

'Stupid yellow.' Zane thought as he watched Jaden win against the other duelist with his signature smile. "That's game." He said. The two shook hands. The yellow student left and Jaden would have gone too if Zane hadn't called out to him.

"Zane?" Jaden asked, a little confused. Syrus wasn't the only one who had noticed a major change in Zane, and because of this Jaden didn't know why he was talking to him.

"I think Syrus was looking for you. You'd probably find him at his dorm." Was all Zane said before he left, not waiting for the response from Jaden.

"Hm, that was strange." Jaden commented before shrugging and going to Syrus' dorm to see what Zane was talking about.

He got to Syrus' dorm in no time, and knocked on the door. "Sy, you in there? Zane said you were looking for me." Jaden called through the door.

Syrus, inside the room, heard Jaden at the door and went and opened it. "I wasn't looking for you, Jay. Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to hang out right now."

Jaden noticed Syrus looked like had been crying, but he didn't say anything about it. "Okay, Sy. See you at dinner?"

Syrus smiled despite himself and said, "Yeah, see you then." How was he to know that wasn't going to be happening tonight, though Jaden would be with him?

Jaden left to go find Zane. What was going on with him? Syrus hadn't been struck too hard, so his mark had faded and Jaden hadn't seen anything, so he was confused as to why he had been crying.

Jaden found Zane surprisingly in the lobby of the yellow dormitory, and he went to him. "Syrus wasn't looking for me, Zane. He didn't want to hang out. He sent me away. What's going on?"

Zane looked at the teen like he had two heads. Why wouldn't his brother tell his best friend what had happened? Didn't he want to tell him what a terrible big brother he was? "If he doesn't now," Zane unconsciously said out loud, "he's going to."

"What?" Jaden asked, but was never answered.

"Come with me, Jaden. We're going to get to the bottom of this." Zane said, truly meaning the bottom. He _wanted _Syrus to hate him, _wanted _him to insult him, yell at him, something, anything to let him know he was angry or hurt. He hadn't even cried in front of him, just run off.

So he was going to _make _him hurt, hurt him like he never had before. He had a plan, one Syrus wasn't going to like.

Zane soon got to Syrus' room, and pounded on the door. "Open up this door right now, Syrus, or so help me God, I will break it down."

Syrus, again inside the room, jumped at the pounding and angry words, going to the door and opening it to an angry Zane and a confused Jaden. "Hey again, Syrus." Jaden greeted from where he stood behind Zane.

Zane turned Syrus around and right then and there swatted his behind, earning a yelp from Syrus as he went into the room. Jaden watched this, shocked, and followed as Zane motioned for him to go inside.

"I'm sure you know what's coming, Syrus," Zane said as he removed Syrus' desk chair and moved it to the center of the room, "so get over here and drop your pants."

Syrus looked at him horrorstricken. He couldn't be serious, could he? Syrus hadn't been spanked since he was a lot younger, and even then it had only been every once in a long while. One look at Zane, though, and he knew he meant business. But what had he done? He'd barely seen Zane since he had arrived back at Duel Academy, and today had been the first time he had actually spoken to him.

"Syrus, you don't want me to come get you." Zane said, calmly sitting in the chair as he waited for Syrus to cross the room to him.

"Z-Zane, please." Syrus begged, tears coming fresh to his eyes.

Jaden watched all this in confusion, for he had never been spanked and didn't know what was to come for his best friend. "Go on, Sy, it can't be too bad." Jaden urged.

Syrus looked at his friend. He knew what was going to happen, didn't he? Did he think Zane wasn't going to hit him too hard because he was his brother? Maybe Jaden was right…

Syrus cautiously crossed the room to his brother, and when he was in front of him, he dropped his pants down. Zane grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his lap, gently pulling down his underwear.

"Please, Zane, not bare." Syrus whispered, blushing at having his friend see him this way. Syrus felt himself involuntarily shake at the oncoming punishment.

"Brace yourself, Syrus. This is going to hurt." Zane stated, ignoring what his brother had said completely.

Syrus bit his lip as the first of many spanks fell on his behind. He jolted, but didn't make a sound, thought he wanted to yelp out in pain. Zane had a strong arm.

"What are you doing?" Jaden exclaimed, shocked by what he had seen just happen before his eyes. How could Zane have just hit Syrus? And on his butt, of all places.

"Don't watch, Jay. Please." Syrus begged as three quick spanks were laid upon him. He gasped out, having been unprepared for the three hard smacks. Syrus just prayed that no one else could hear what was happening to him.

"Stop it, Zane, don't do that to him." Jaden yelped, wincing with each smack that continued to fall on his friends behind. It sounded painful enough, but the gathering redness also showed how much it must have hurt.

Syrus was surprisingly quiet, though he made small noises with each spank that befell him.

"What did you expect, Jaden? I'm spanking him for his high-and-mighty attitude." Zane stated, saying out loud what he was doing.

That's when Syrus broke down. His brother didn't have a legitimate reason for spanking him, he simply was because he wanted to. Syrus cried for the brother that might as well be lost and for the unjust punishment he was now receiving. All who knew Syrus knew he was never like what Zane claimed he was punishing him for. And Zane knew it.

After ten minutes of continuous spanking and protest from Jaden, Zane stopped, standing up and knocking Syrus to the ground. "Don't bother me anymore, little brother, or this will seem like a short series of love pats." Zane claimed before leaving through the door.

Zane's face was emotionless, but inside he was a mess of mixed up emotions that didn't make sense. How could he, the Hell Kaiser, be feeling pity and sadness for what he had done. He shut down those emotions, locking them up deep inside himself like he had already done with the rest of them.

Syrus lay on his floor, crying quietly to himself. Jaden went to his friend and hugged him in a brotherly way, exactly like what Syrus needed. Jaden picked up the smaller boy and lay him down on his bed, staring at his beat red behind for a heartbeat before covering him up.

'At least,' Syrus thought as he drifted off to sleep, 'I have Jaden…'

**I thought I'd end it kind of nicely for Syrus. Please review and don't flame. Flames will all be ignored.**

**Masochistic Duelist**


End file.
